


Human Birthday, Spock!

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthday Party, Crack, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: It is Spock's birthday. For the most part, this is ignored. Until the time comes for Kirk to get Spock to his surprise party.





	Human Birthday, Spock!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at about the same time as 'It Is Illogical To Presume...', so about 15 months ago. I think this was my fourth work for TOS/AOS (I picture TOS for this, but whatever), so it's not brilliant, but I just wanted to share it.

It's  **SPOCK** 's birthday. Shot is on **SPOCK** and **KIRK**  walking down a deserted corridor.

 **KIRK** : (to  **SPOCK** ) You know, Spock, I think you seem a lot more human these days.

 **SPOCK** : (to  **KIRK** ) Why, thank you, Jim.

 **KIRK** slows to a stop and holds his arm out in front of  **SPOCK** , causing him to stop.

 **KIRK** : Thank you?

 **SPOCK** : Yes, Jim. A phrase of gratitude. But you know that.

 **KIRK** : Of course I know that, but... Spock, you usually take that as an insult, not a compliment!

 **SPOCK** looks thoughtful, before continuing to walk.  **KIRK** catches up to him.

 **SPOCK** : Perhaps I have... chosen to embrace my humanity.

 **KIRK** : (through concealed laughter) Spock...  _you_ embracing humanity, embracing emotionalism? You make me laugh! It'll make Bones laugh too, I'll bet!

 **SPOCK** : (sighs) Is it so difficult for you and Dr McCoy to believe that, from time to time, I embrace my human half?

 **KIRK** : (stopping in front of a door)(seriously) Yes. (after a beat) It is for everyone. Anyway, here we are!

The door opens, revealing a room of Starfleet officers, among them  **MCCOY**. On the wall is a birthday banner. A chorus of "Happy Birthday"s and "surprise"s are shouted.

 **SPOCK** : (shakes his head) Illogical and emotional humans.

 **KIRK** laughs as  **SPOCK** carries on down the corridor.

 **KIRK** : Come on, let's not waste a good party! (Joins  **MCCOY** )

 **MCCOY** : Out of curiosity, what did he say?

 **KIRK** : He thanked me, and when I questioned him, he said that perhaps he'd chosen to embrace his humanity!

 **BOTH** laugh.

 **MCCOY** : And then he goes and does that! That's Spock all over! (laughs)

 **KIRK** : You know, Bones, it'd surprise me if he didn't embrace it one day.

 **MCCOY** : (scoffs) A lot of things he'll do will surprise me! And embracing illogic and emotion'll be one of 'em! (picks up a glass of whiskey) Here's to our resident living computer; logical and unemotional.


End file.
